The Visit
by Valarie
Summary: What all happens when Joanna's long-lost sister comes into town? Who is hidding something?


A/N: This is NOT my story. It is my mum's. She thought of it yesterday when she was out side with my cat. She wanted me to finish it but I was like, "NO. You start it, you can finish it. Plus, I have to many others up. So I gave her a few ideas, and stuff. And I beta readed, her story. It's being posted under my name. I hope you like it:) Look for the next chapter sometime next month, or the month after that.  
  
  
Disclaim: She don't owe Tyler, Val or anything that DISNEY and all do. But she does own Jenny.  
  
The Visit  
  
Val walked into the house, after a long day of work. They had call after call after call and Val was tired. Her Mom was sitting at the table with a strange look on her face, with the phone in her hand.  
  
  
Val rushed to her mom's side, 'Mom. Mom." Val gently shook her Mom, "Mom, are you OK?"  
  
  
Joanna slowly turned to face Val, "Oh, Val. Ah, Ya. I'm uh, fine."  
  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Val was becoming worried.  
  
  
"Your aunt Jenny, wants to come for a visit.."  
  
  
"WHO?"  
  
  
"My sister Jenny."  
  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister," Val was becoming confused.  
  
  
"Mmm, Ya. We haven't talked in 21 years. She ran off to Canada with some band."  
  
  
"Well, what does she want?"  
  
  
"I don't know. She just said she would be here at 7:00 tonight, and wants us all here."  
  
  
"But, I have cheerleading practice and Brooke was coming with me. But, I guess we could just stay home."  
  
  
Brooke ran into the house, "Whoa. What a day! What's wrong?"  
  
  
Joanna just shook her head, "Val. Well, are you going to tell me or what?" Brooke was clueless.  
  
  
"Well, ummm." Val started.  
  
  
"My sister is coming to see us tonight at 7:00."  
  
  
"Who?" Brooke asked.  
  
  
"It's a long story," Joanna started, "I need you both here tonight....OK?"  
  
  
"But Mom..." Brooke started.  
  
  
"Brooke, please. You can come with me next time. I promise."  
  
  
Brooke sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh, "All right. So Mom, why haven't you told us about your sister before?"  
  
  
"I got to start supper," Joanna started.  
  
  
"Let's order pizza and we can talk." Val suggested.  
  
  
"OK." Joanna agreed and Brook shook her head.   
  
  
Val called and ordered the pizza and sat back down at the table waiting for her Mom to talk.  
  
  
"OK. 21 years ago, your aunt, Jenny, ran off to Canada with some band."  
  
  
"Oh, wow!" Brooke thought it was cool.   
  
  
"No one has heard anything from her, all this time."  
  
  
"Didn't grandpa, go looking for her?" Brooke asked.  
  
  
"Umm. Well, yes he did. He was gone for 3 weeks, and came back with no news."  
  
  
"What about the cops? Did he call them?" Val asked.  
  
  
"What could they do? She was 19 at the time."  
  
  
"This is so cool!!" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
  
"Why haven't you even told us about her? Don't you miss her, or wonder where she was?" Val asked.  
  
  
"Of course I missed her and wondered where she was."  
  
  
"Oh. Wow! This is so cool!. Brooke was in awe.  
  
  
"What's so cool about not knowing you have an aunt?" Val said.  
  
  
"I-ummm-Just think it's neat that we got an aunt in a band." Brooke told her sister.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean it that way." Val said.   
  
  
The pizza came and they ate and talked more about what they would do. A few minutes later.....  
  
  
DING-DONG DING-DONG  
  
  
"Oh no. She's early." Joanna said.  
  
  
They all rushed to the door and Val opened it, "Oh. It's just Tyler." Brooke said.   
  
  
"Well hi to you too." Tyler replied back to Brooke.  
  
  
"Oh, Tyler. We were expecting someone." Val told him.   
  
  
"OH, I'm sorry. William and I just got into a fight, and I thought maybe we could go for a walk or something."  
  
  
"Sorry Tyler, I can't leave just yet." Val said rolling her eyes, though only Tyler could see her.  
  
  
"That's OK. I will catch Ya later." Tyler started to turn around.  
  
  
"No, Tyler. We can go up to my room and talk, until my aunt Jenny gets here."  
  
  
"Huh! Who?" Tyler didn't remember Val saying she had an aunt.  
  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Val told him.  
  
  
"You and William sure have a lot of fights." Brooke said than walked back to the couch.  
  
  
Val looks at Tyler and starts to walk away, and Tyler follows her without saying a word.  
  
  
When Val's door was closed, and they were sitting on the floor Val spoke up, "You got to stop using, 'you and William fighting' all the time."  
  
  
"Well, we really do, I just don't leave the house all the time."  
  
  
"You want something to drink" Val asked.   
  
  
"Sure." Tyler told her.  
  
  
"OK, let's go to the kitchen."  
  
  
They got up and were half way down the stairs when the door bell rang. Joanna and Brooke ran to the door, "Hi Jenny," Joanna said, than motioned her to come in.  
  
  
Tyler and Val walked down the rest of the stairs, "Well. Call me later, Val. I'm going to head home." Tyler said heading towards the door.  
  
  
"OK, I will. See you later." Val said.  
  
  
As Tyler leaves he thinks to himself, 'Where have I seen her before, I knew I see her before.'  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Remember it's my mom's story, I just helped with a couple of ideas. Is anything going on with Val and Tyler? and Where is Val and Brooke's dad? If you can answer those TWO questions, you can get the next chapter before anybody, once my mum writes it. Please, PLEASE don't forget to review 


End file.
